The Soul Vessel (Nickifer)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: 'Sam might be fate, but Nick... he choose Nick for himself.' A short Nickifer (Lucifer X Nick) fanfiction because there aren't nearly enough of those. Rated T for graphic violence and some gore so read at your own risk.


Nick had no idea just what exactly brought him to this place.

After Lucifer has left him to possess Sam Winchester, his true vessel, Nick was left behind to die. Lucifer has been all keeping him alive. And he _did_ die... but in ways beyond his understanding, he was brought back. He remembered running out of a motel room one night as the rain was pouring down, covering his own tears, as he repeatedly screaming Lucifer's name until his throat was raw and sore.

Lucifer did not appear nor answer his calls... but _they_ did find him. A gang of bikers. That night, Nick thought he was going to die, that those rough-looking men were going to kill him, but incredibly, they helped him and welcomed him as part of their gang.

He had learned so much about bikes and they helped him to get his own. They taught him to ride, and when he was ready, they took him to night races.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he lifted up his leather-covered hand to wipe it away before he took a hold of the wheel once again.

The sleek red bike which was his own roared to life and the man gazed ahead, his icy blue eyes focused on the horizon. A second bike roared next to his own. A strongly built man sat atop of it; his head shaved bald and the tattoo of a roaring dragon on his bald head. His name was Chains, Nick knew, and he was part of another bike gang. He also knew that the large man already had some beers, giving Nick an advantage.

The two of them were at a night race and many people had gathered around them, the strong smell of beer was in the air and they were cheering loudly as they tried to get even closer to see the race clearly.

Again, Nick had no idea just what got him here; in the middle of the night, about to have a race with a bike gang while riding a bike himself. _If Sarah could see me like this she would be so disappointed_ , he thought bitterly, pushing it down quickly. He did not want to let down his new family by losing the race. _Get a grip on yourself, Nick. Sarah nor Lucifer is ever going to come back,_ he thought with a hollow feeling in his chest. He has felt that way ever since his wife died, Lucifer had temporarily filled up the hole but by leaving left an even greater hole behind. His new family of bikers has patched it up a bit here and there, but Nick knew that he was beyond saving.

A girl stood before the roaring bikes, her stomach bare and she was holding a bandana up in the air. The bandana went down and Nick shot ahead in one fluid movement, the engine roaring in his ears as a feral grin formed on his face. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and the wind blew in his face.

That was Nick's specialty, a quick and unexpected start. But Chains was good too, and he had a big and fast bike. But still, he tried to keep his advantage and lowered himself slightly on his bike to go even faster. He could see Chains getting closer and closer and he was riding on his top speed and couldn't go any faster. But it had to be enough. It had to.

Chains caught up with him and not only that, he attacked Nick, hitting out with his fist and repeatedly hitting his shoulder which was only covered by a leather jacket and the plain shirt he wore underneath. "Hey, quit it!" Nick called out through the howling wind, trying to keep his balance, but the moment Chains actually hit him with his leg, both lost it.

In a matter of seconds, Nick's bike was on top of him, dragging him across the pavement; rolling over him, breaking all his bones and losing parts along the way. It seemed endless like it was never going to stop, but it did, it finally did and Nick was still alive... barely.

He didn't even feel his body anymore, but Nick was conscious, he could see Chains with his bike on top of him as well as a few feet away. Nick wasn't screaming anymore, he didn't feel anything.

Nick moved, or he tried to move and it was only then that he felt something, a pain so brutal that he screamed like he had never screamed. In blind agony, he looked down at his body and saw something that froze his blood.

A part of his bike was inside his body, passing through his torso, with blood bubbling up like a fountain. He coughed, choking up even more blood.

But that wasn't the worst part. That wasn't all.

He also saw how the petrol tank was perforated and the petrol was dripping all over his body. That wasn't good, Nick knew in alarm, that was dangerous and if he didn't move quickly, he was going to die, right here and all alone.

But how could he move if he had a massive iron bar crossing his body and pinning him against the pavement?

He started to grow anxious, a raw fear taking a hold of him. He tried to move away from the petrol but it only hurt more and more and he started to actually feel how his entire body was broken beyond repair; his legs in the most unnatural angle and his arms were unable to move. Not a single part of his body - except for his eyes - replied to the mental orders coming from his panicking brain. He was trapped and there was no help on the way.

But then the worst possible thing happened.

Chains bike exploded a big and loud boom that probably everybody in a few mile radius could hear. That would bring the others, that would alert them of the accident that had happened... but it would be too late because Nick was already going to be dead.

A tear slipped down his face. Being so close to dying and knowing it would happen, and unable to do anything about it, Nick realized something. He didn't want to die. Not yet. Not like this.

His mouth opened slightly, blood pooling out of it and Nick choked, blinded by his own tears. He whispered a name he hasn't said in so long, the name rolling off his lips in almost a desperate prayer. "Luci... fer..." More blood pooled out of the dying man's shaking lips.

"I-I am... sorry." He closed his eyes, the last tear slipping out of his closed eyes. The moment those words left his lips, his own bike exploded too, taking his life with it, but not his love.

The explosion took the body, not the soul.

Nick shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, the feeling of his skin burning and melting off his bones but it never came. The excruciating agony never came and he opened one icy blue eye to see what was going on around him.

He wasn't under his bike anymore, he wasn't in pain, he wasn't on fire. Instead, he felt something he hasn't felt in a very long time.

Safe.

Tears freely streaming down his face, Nick whispered, "Lucifer?" There was doubt in his voice as the man didn't want to be left down again.

But a bright light appeared as the Archangel's grace engulfed him in a warm hug. Nick leaned into the warmth as he smiled for the first time in many years. "Lucifer!" He cried out again in pure joy, recognizing his angel.

 _Nick_ , Lucifer's true voice spoke in his head, surprisingly gentle. _Nick. I am so sorry I wasn't there_.

Nick shook his head. "You are here now. Don't apologize."

 _Nick, you are dead_ , the fallen Archangel announced in great sadness. _I truly am sorry_.

"I know," Nick simply spoke. If he had been alive, it would have been impossible for the man to gaze upon Lucifer's true radiant form. So Nick must be dead. But he wasn't scared of it anymore because Lucifer was by his side right now. "Please don't leave me again," Nick started to say, shaking his head as more tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me."

 _I won't_ , Lucifer replied firmly, spreading his immense radiant wings to wrap them around Nick's soul as if he meant to protect him. _I won't ever leave you again. I promise_.

Nick's soul sunk closer towards Lucifer's grace. Neither of them have felt as content nor comfortable as they were with each other. They melted together in a way, becoming one as they were always meant to be.

Sam might be Lucifer's true vessel, but Nick... Nick has _always_ been his soul vessel.


End file.
